With Love and Hate
by l-Just-write-l
Summary: Percy is finally home at Camp Half-blood after his 8 month quest. He is surprised how quickly things can change. Especially when it Comes to Nico Di Angelo. The younger demi god went from cute little boy to sexy teen in a matter of months. All Percy wants to do is smash his lips against Nico's cold ones, but Percy is faced with the problem of Nico already having a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever! Comment below and tell me what you think! This is a slow love story about nicoxleo and nicoxpercy enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of the waves lapping against the dock. After I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and stretched just about every muscle in my body I headed out to dip my feet into the cool water and soak up the sun. "Man I missed this place," I thought to myself. Backing up to 8 months ago when Chiron assigned Annabeth, Grover, and me to a quest. The goal of the quest was to get Annabeth safely to the Roman camp, but as we got there we were forced to leave her behind, seeing as Chiron needed us to hurry back to camp. Annabeth promised the Romans that she would design a new dining hall and we couldn't stay until she finished. It felt weird not having Annabeth with me, an almost empty feeling consumed me. Me and Grover got back late in the night last night so no one knew we were here yet. With a sigh I rose to my feet and was greeted with a sharp pain to my side. "Must be sore from the journey," I wondered aloud. I threw on fresh clothes and headed out to the mess hall. "Percy! Is that you?" I turned and was greeted by Jason and Piper. "Hey guys!" I yelled waving them over. I was soon tackled by a bear hug from Jason and couldn't help but wince as he crushed my side. "Hey man, you alright?" Jason's eyes filled with worry "I'm good Jason," I laughed, "Just sore." Jason looked at me skeptically as I beamed one of my signature smiles. "Percy your shirt!" Piper gasped "Wha..?" I looked down and saw my orange camp half-blood t shirt stained with blood. "Oh, just a little cut no big.." I was cut off as I sank to my knees. Jason and Piper lunged toward me before the world turned black. I woke up in the infirmary and tried to get up. My side erupted into flames and I slammed back down against the bed. "Yeah, I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon." My head shot up to see Nico di Angelo. "Oh hey Nico." I said cooly I looked at him and was surprised to see how much he changed over these last 8 months. Nico had shot up to a comfortable 5"8, his old long shaggy black hair was cut so that it was long on top but buzzed short on the sides and the back of his head. He had a black studded earring and a black ring on his cartilage. He still wore the same black t and studded belt but it was obvious Nico did a lot of growing up while I was gone. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Nico growl, "Whatcha starin at Jackson? Surely the little scar on your side hasn't caused you more brain damage." "Fuck off Nico," I retorted. I was about to curse him out when Leo ran in, "Percy! Hey I heard about.." He stopped rambling when Nico fixed him with an icy glare. "Oh um..I'll..I'll be outside." Leo stuttered before racing out. "What was that for?" I yelled. "Despite being smaller than me Nico grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me up, looking me dead in the eyes, " Stay away from him Jackson," he said spitefully with rage in his eyes. He threw me back down to the bed and walked out. "What was that about," I wondered grasping my side in pain. Looks like one thing hasn't changed, the hate between me and Nico. But what was going on between him a and Leo? What ever it was I was gonna find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just gonna get right into the next chapter.**

 **Nico's POV.**

It was my last day helping out in the infirmary and I was pumped. Especially considering Leo, my boyfriend, had a surprise date planned out for me tonight. I was just about to leave when Jason and Piper came scampering in with a passed out Percy. "Oh Great," I thought."Nico! Hey man could you stay here until Percy wakes up? It shouldn't take long." I looked up at Jason's pleading eyes. "Ugh fine," I muttered out. Jason looked like he was going to hug me but thought better of it. As he and Piper walked out I kept my gaze fixed on the son of Poseidon. Just looking at him made my insides turn to ice. I wasn't mad at him for not keeping his promise to me, him failing to protect my sister, I got over that. I was mad because I was madly in love with Percy Jackson, and I knew he was straighter than a pole. Resenting him was just easier. Now the key word is "was." I WAS in love with Percy, not anymore though, I love Leo and as far as i'm concerned Percy could fall off the edge of the world right now and I would care less. The stirring in Percy's bed yanked me out of my thoughts. I watched as he tried to get up only to fall back clenching his side in pain. "Yeah I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon,"I growled. The deepness of my voice still surprised me. My voice was quick to grow deeper and more raspy. "Oh hey Nico," Percy replied glaring at me. His glare only made me more pissed though. I waited as he took in my new appearance. I knew I grew to a substantial 5"8. Despite this Percy still loomed over me with his height at a whopping 6"1. I looked at him. He really did look horrible, his normally warm eyes were filled with something that looked like defeat. His hair was long and shabby, and his tan complexion faded into a pale and sickly looking one. "Whatcha starin at Jackson? Surely the little scar on your side hasn't caused you more brain damage," I replied coolly. "Fuck off Nico," Percy retorted. It looked like he was going to say more but was interrupted when my Leo burst through. "Percy! Hey I heard about.." I glared at him, cutting him off. "Oh um..I'll..Ill be outside," Leo stuttered. I felt bad for being so cold to him but seeing him and Percy talk was like a knife in the stomach. "What was that for?" Percy yelled. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Stay away from him Jackson." I threw him back onto the bed and walked out. I quickly found Leo by my cabin and he greeted me with a peck on the lips. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer to me kissing him passionately. One of the things I love about Leo is he never holds a grudge. He giggled and pushed me off. "Neeks you know I have to finish a couple more things for the Hephaestus Cabin." Leo giggled. I grinned at the sound of my nick name. "You excited for tonight?" Leo asked. "You know it," I replied pulling him closer to me, causing Leo to laugh and push me off. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to leave. I smacked his ass earning me a yelp and a smug look from Leo. I leaned back against my cabin. Life is good, I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends and.. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I made eye contact with Percy. He looked shocked and quickly looked away, causing me to laugh spitefully. Guess he found out about me and Leo. I turned to my Cabin and walked up the steps to my door. taking a glance back at Percy I noticed him looking down. He looked like someone just stabbed him with knife. I sighed turning away from him, must be because of Annabeth. I turned and walked into my cabin without another look back.

 **Percy's POV.**

I walked out of the infirmary. Noticing Leo and Nico talking. What I wasn't expecting was Leo to kiss Nico on the cheek and for Nico to smack Leo's ass as he turned to leave. I made eye contact with a smug looking Nico and looked away. The look on Nico's face made my blood boil. Thinking about Nico's soft lips on Leo's enraged me. Which also confused me. Why was I feeling like this? Was I..Was I jealous of Leo? I've never thought of Nico as more than a enemy, but with the more grown Nico all I want to do is pin him up against the wall, and smash my lips against his. I sighed, but he hates me, and is apparently dating Leo. I turned away from the Mess hall. I suddenly wasn't hungry. I walked back to my cabin and looked in the mirror. I was startled by what I saw. My hair was long and shabby, my eyes looked hollow and cold. "Well if Nico can change so rapidly then so could I," I voiced aloud. Slamming my door, I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked harshly. "Yes?" I was greeted by Paul a new Camp Half-Blood member. "Paul I..well..I need a makeover." I blurted. He squealed and pulled me into the Cabin. "What look are you going for?" Paul questioned. "Um..Punk?" I said tentatively. Paul's grin grew wider as he nodded enthusiastically. He instantly got me in a chair and started on my hair. Paul pulled out a buzz cutter. "Woah.." I started but Paul cut me off. "Trust me."

I gulped and nodded. He turned the cutter on and started. After about an hour on my hair Paul decided it was time for accessories. "So were going to do some piercings and I was thinking about some tattoos," Paul said. I swallowed befire replying, "Okay." after 3 excruciating hours my make over was complete. I had gotten black stud earrings, with one cartilage ring matching Nico's. I had gotten a tongue piercing and a Tattoo on my back of 2 eagles holding a trident. With a shirt on you could barely see the Eagle's wings. Looking in the mirror I was greeted with a lip ring, and a mow hawk with the top long and the sides buzzed. It didn't really look much like a mow hawk as the top wasn't obnoxiously spiked up, which I was happy about the style actually suited me. All in all I looked bad Ass. I smirked. Paul handed me some clothes that consisted of black jeans, black t-shirts, a black leather jacket, black high tops, and a black studded belt. "Thanks Paul," I smiled. heading out of the Aphrodite cabin. "hmmph." Walking out I quite literately ran into the son of Hades. "Watch it," He snapped looking up. "P..Percy?" Nico stammered in shock. I smirked, "Hey Nico," I said smugly. putting on the black gloves with holes for my fingers that Paul gave me. I looked into his dark brown eyes which were wide with shock and smiled letting out a deep raspy laugh. "See ya around Neeks." I said leaning closer to him and winking before spinning around on my heal. This was gonna be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna get right into the next chapter.**

 **Nico's POV.**

It was my last day helping out in the infirmary and I was pumped. Especially considering Leo, my boyfriend, had a surprise date planned out for me tonight. I was just about to leave when Jason and Piper came scampering in with a passed out Percy. "Oh Great," I thought."Nico! Hey man could you stay here until Percy wakes up? It shouldn't take long." I looked up at Jason's pleading eyes. "Ugh fine," I muttered out. Jason looked like he was going to hug me but thought better of it. As he and Piper walked out I kept my gaze fixed on the son of Poseidon. Just looking at him made my insides turn to ice. I wasn't mad at him for not keeping his promise to me, him failing to protect my sister, I got over that. I was mad because I was madly in love with Percy Jackson, and I knew he was straighter than a pole. Resenting him was just easier. Now the key word is "was." I WAS in love with Percy, not anymore though, I love Leo and as far as i'm concerned Percy could fall off the edge of the world right now and I would care less. The stirring in Percy's bed yanked me out of my thoughts. I watched as he tried to get up only to fall back clenching his side in pain. "Yeah I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon,"I growled. The deepness of my voice still surprised me. My voice was quick to grow deeper and more raspy. "Oh hey Nico," Percy replied glaring at me. His glare only made me more pissed though. I waited as he took in my new appearance. I knew I grew to a substantial 5"8. Despite this Percy still loomed over me with his height at a whopping 6"1. I looked at him. He really did look horrible, his normally warm eyes were filled with something that looked like defeat. His hair was long and shabby, and his tan complexion faded into a pale and sickly looking one. "Whatcha starin at Jackson? Surely the little scar on your side hasn't caused you more brain damage," I replied coolly. "Fuck off Nico," Percy retorted. It looked like he was going to say more but was interrupted when my Leo burst through. "Percy! Hey I heard about.." I glared at him, cutting him off. "Oh um..I'll..Ill be outside," Leo stuttered. I felt bad for being so cold to him but seeing him and Percy talk was like a knife in the stomach. "What was that for?" Percy yelled. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Stay away from him Jackson." I threw him back onto the bed and walked out. I quickly found Leo by my cabin and he greeted me with a peck on the lips. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer to me kissing him passionately. One of the things I love about Leo is he never holds a grudge. He giggled and pushed me off. "Neeks you know I have to finish a couple more things for the Hephaestus Cabin." Leo giggled. I grinned at the sound of my nick name. "You excited for tonight?" Leo asked. "You know it," I replied pulling him closer to me, causing Leo to laugh and push me off. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to leave. I smacked his ass earning me a yelp and a smug look from Leo. I leaned back against my cabin. Life is good, I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends and.. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I made eye contact with Percy. He looked shocked and quickly looked away, causing me to laugh spitefully. Guess he found out about me and Leo. I turned to my Cabin and walked up the steps to my door. taking a glance back at Percy I noticed him looking down. He looked like someone just stabbed him with knife. I sighed turning away from him, must be because of Annabeth. I turned and walked into my cabin without another look back.

 **Percy's POV.**

I walked out of the infirmary. Noticing Leo and Nico talking. What I wasn't expecting was Leo to kiss Nico on the cheek and for Nico to smack Leo's ass as he turned to leave. I made eye contact with a smug looking Nico and looked away. The look on Nico's face made my blood boil. Thinking about Nico's soft lips on Leo's enraged me. Which also confused me. Why was I feeling like this? Was I..Was I jealous of Leo? I've never thought of Nico as more than a enemy, but with the more grown Nico all I want to do is pin him up against the wall, and smash my lips against his. I sighed, but he hates me, and is apparently dating Leo. I turned away from the Mess hall. I suddenly wasn't hungry. I walked back to my cabin and looked in the mirror. I was startled by what I saw. My hair was long and shabby, my eyes looked hollow and cold. "Well if Nico can change so rapidly then so could I," I voiced aloud. Slamming my door, I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked harshly. "Yes?" I was greeted by Paul a new Camp Half-Blood member. "Paul I..well..I need a makeover." I blurted. He squealed and pulled me into the Cabin. "What look are you going for?" Paul questioned. "Um..Punk?" I said tentatively. Paul's grin grew wider as he nodded enthusiastically. He instantly got me in a chair and started on my hair. Paul pulled out a buzz cutter. "Woah.." I started but Paul cut me off. "Trust me."

I gulped and nodded. He turned the cutter on and started. After about an hour on my hair Paul decided it was time for accessories. "So were going to do some piercings and I was thinking about some tattoos," Paul said. I swallowed befire replying, "Okay." after 3 excruciating hours my make over was complete. I had gotten black stud earrings, with one cartilage ring matching Nico's. I had gotten a tongue piercing and a Tattoo on my back of 2 eagles holding a trident. With a shirt on you could barely see the Eagle's wings. Looking in the mirror I was greeted with a lip ring, and a mow hawk with the top long and the sides buzzed. It didn't really look much like a mow hawk as the top wasn't obnoxiously spiked up, which I was happy about the style actually suited me. All in all I looked bad Ass. I smirked. Paul handed me some clothes that consisted of black jeans, black t-shirts, a black leather jacket, black high tops, and a black studded belt. "Thanks Paul," I smiled. heading out of the Aphrodite cabin. "hmmph." Walking out I quite literately ran into the son of Hades. "Watch it," He snapped looking up. "P..Percy?" Nico stammered in shock. I smirked, "Hey Nico," I said smugly. putting on the black gloves with holes for my fingers that Paul gave me. I looked into his dark brown eyes which were wide with shock and smiled letting out a deep raspy laugh. "See ya around Neeks." I said leaning closer to him and winking before spinning around on my heal. This was gonna be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**ch. 4! Should I keep updating the story? Comment below and tell me what you think!**

Nico's POV.

I slammed the door of the Hades Cabin. Who did he think he was? I was now pacing around my cabin, running my fingers through my hair. There is no way I could be falling for him, not now. I was roused out of my thoughts when I heard a knock, "What?" I growled out. I wasn't expecting Leo's soft voice to answer me, "Um..Nico?" SHIT! My date with Leo! Oh my gods! I totally forgot! I ran around the room getting my outfit on, spraying cologne, and shaping my hair. "Hold on! Give me one minute!" I called out. I rushed to the door and opened it quickly, startling Leo, "Alright! Let's go!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Um Nico?" Leo stuttered out, "We need to talk." I gazed at him, "Yeah sure. We can talk at dinner and.." I was cut off, " I think we need to take a break," Leo blurted out. My face fell, "What? Why?" Leo looked at the ground,"I see the way you look at Percy." Leo stammered. Now I could see the tears building in his eyes. "I feel nothing towards Percy! I couldn't care if he died right this second! You've got to believe me!" I said desperately. Leo looked at me skeptically before turning around, "Its better this way," Leo said before walking away. I could feel the tears spilling over as I slid my back down my cabin, falling to the ground. "N..Nico? Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. "Do I look okay?!" I spat looking up to see who would ask such a dumb question. My eyes met Percy's and I went off. "YOU!" I screamed pushing him back. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled out. "I'm..Nico I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was.." I cut him off, "Shut the hell up! Of course you didn't know, you don't think! Why do you always ruin everything!" Percy looked down, "I'm sorry," he stuttered out. "All you bring is pain," I looked at him with rage, "Get out of here Jackson." "Nico I..." Percy started. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE," I yelled nailing him on the jaw with a punch that would surely leave one hell of a bruise. Percy staggered back in pain and ran off, leaving me with my own shattered heart, "All you bring is pain."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking about doing a percico one shot :) what do you guys think?**

Percy's POV.

I ran back to my cabin, slamming the door as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and Nico's words hit me, "Why do you ruin everything. All you cause is pain." The tears started pooling over as I started to sob. Why did I ruin everything? I threw everything off my bath room counter and grabbed my hair. Pacing around the room I started to slam shelves to the ground, I didn't care anymore. I took a look in the mirror before slamming my fist into it, shattering the glass. I looked down at my now bleeding hand, not even feeling the pain. I stalked out of my cabin and headed to the beach. I threw myself down onto the sand before burying my face in my hands. I took my lip ring out and threw it into the ocean and was about to do the same with my earrings when a hand stopped me. I looked up into the eyes of Paul. He buried me in a hug, but I was too numb to do anything. After a couple of minutes he helped me up. He led me to his cabin and wrapped my hand in gauze and handed me a bottle filled with vodka. I looked at him gratefully before downing the bottle. The sharp burn that greeted me as I swallowed was nothing compared to the pain of Nico's words. They kept replaying in my mind. "Get out of here Jackson." I brought my hand up to my jaw and winced at the pain. Well if he wants me to leave then I will. I thanked Paul before walking into the forest. Taking one last look at Camp Half Blood I sighed. "I'm sorry Nico."

Nico's POV

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Last nights events came shooting back to me and I groaned. Well today's gonna suck. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. As I was walking to the dining hall I noticed a crowd by the Poseidon cabin, I looked away. I definitely didn't want to see him today. My knuckles still hurt from the nasty blow I gave to Percy. Feeling a pang I sighed, I can't believe I feel guilty, that prick deserved it. I walked into the dining hall and everyone was instantly quiet. Well that's weird.. I sacrificed a portion of my food to my father before sitting down. I took a glance at the Poseidon table and noticed it was empty. Hmm he must really feel bad about last night, I thought. Guilt swept over me, looking back I had acted way out of line. It wasn't really Percy's fault that Leo had broken up with me. I sighed and got up. I headed towards the Poseidon cabin. The crowd had dispersed to be replaced by a very worried Chiron. "Chiron? What's wrong?" I asked. "It's Percy! He's gone!" Chiron blurted. His words hit me,"He's..he's gone?" I asked disbelievingly. Chiron nodded. I spun around and went to the beach. I suddenly noticed something shining in the sand by the water. What the hell? I got up and noticed it was a lip ring. Percy. Oh no, this is all my fault! I pocketed the ring before heading into my cabin. Packing the little possessions I owned I set off, hoping to bring a certain son of Poseidon back home


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Lots of fluff! Tell me what you think! Also I need a cute pet name**

 **that Percy could call Nico. Any ideas? Tell me in the comments below, thanks!**

Percy's POV.

I didn't know where I was going exactly, I just kept walking. I walked all the through out the night, and just for the hell of it,walked all through out the next day too. I felt numb, all I wanted to do was get away from him.

I winced. Thinking about his just brought a painful stabbing sensation back to my heart. How could I have messed up so badly? I can't believe I came onto him like that! I'm so stupid! Bringing my hands up to clench my hair, I sighed. Thinking about it isn't gonna change anything.

I finally made it into a clearing where I decided to stop and rest. I had no intentions of falling asleep until my eyelids grew heavy, and my limbs felt like lead. Slowly I allowed myself to drift into the peaceful world of unconsciousness.

Nico's POV.

Once I got far enough into the woods I stopped. Taking a glance around, I looked to see if anyone was watching. When I was sure no one was there, I slowly drew the shadows toward me. "Percy Jackson," I growled out. The shadows obeyed and in a split second I was in a clearing, watching the son of Poseidon's chest rise and fall.

I looked around and guessed we were quite a ways beyond camp borders. Signing I sat down, resting my back against the oak behind me. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful Percy looked as he slept. As if the battles he was once in had little effect on his mind and conscience. I also couldn't help but noticed how adorable he was.

And yes, I, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, King of ghosts, just called Percy Jackson adorable. I would be lying if I said he wasn't. He still drooled while he slept, only adding to the temptation for me to go up and cuddle next to him.

Before long morning broke, and Percy started to stir. He hadn't noticed me as he started to pack his things. "Where ya going Jackson?" I called out. Startled he opened riptide and faced me.

"N..Nico?" He stuttered out.

I laughed. "Of course idiot. Who did you think it was gonna be?" I responded playfully. Percy looked down, as if his shoes were the most interesting things in the world.

"What are you doing here? I.. I thought you hated me?" He said that last part quietly, almost whispering it. My heart clenched. Who would've thought that my words would have such an impact on the son of the Sea God?

I got up and walked over to him. Still refusing to look at me, I grabbed his chin and pulled him down into a kiss. I felt him stiffen before slowly sinking into the kiss. Our lips moving in slow unison, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

I pulled back, still having my arms draped around him. "I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually."

Percy looked down again, "But I screwed up your relationship with Leo and.." I cut him off with another kiss. And held him close to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was confused and upset. I never wanted you to leave. I don't know what I would do with out you." I said, forcing him to look me in the eyes. At that his eyes lit up, and he bit his lip trying to hide his smile, but failed to do so.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the silver lip ring. Smirking, Percy accepted it and put it back in with no hesitation.

"Thought you said I looked like an idiot." Percy said smugly.

"Not gonna lie, but you look anything but idiotic. Your new style gets to me Jackson," I replied with a wink. Percy's face grew red and I smiled to myself. I definitely love the that Im the one to make him blush.

Percy's POV

I smiled down at Nico. Never in a million years did I think something like this would happen, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"Grab my hand," Nico ordered. I reached down and took his hand, I studied his face, watched how he concentrated on bring the shadows closer. "Camp Half-Blood," he uttered out. Before I knew it we were standing in his Cabin.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Yeah no prob..." Nico's legs gave out beneath him.

"Nico!" I lunged out to catch him. Cradling him in my arms. "Yeah..no more shadow traveling for you today." I muttered kissing him on the cheek. He laughed and I set him down next to me on the bed.

I smirked as he turned towards me and grasped my shirt in his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair causing Nico to sigh in pleasure. "Get some sleep Neeks." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Goodnight amore mio" he whispered. I was about to reply when I suddenly realized that he spoke to me in what sounded like Italian.

"Wait, you speak Italian? What does amore mio mean?" I asked. I didn't get an answer though, as Nico had fallen asleep with his head on my chest. I sighed.

"Goodnight Nico, I love you." The truth of those words hit me and I nuzzled up against him and closed my eyes.


End file.
